parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel Pan
Nixcorr26's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Fievel (An American Tail) *Wendy Darling - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *John Darling - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Michael Darling - Jaq (Cinderella) *Tinker Bell - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Captain Hook - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Mr. Smee - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jim Crow (Dumbo) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Fat Crow (Dumbo) **The Twin Raccoon Lostboys - Preacher Crow and Straw Hat Crow (Dumbo) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) *Princess Tiger Lily - Cholena (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *The Indian Chief - Chief Wulisso (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Nana - Pal (Arthur) *Mary Darling - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *George Darling - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Hook's Pirates - Prince John's Soldiers (Disney's Robin Hood (1973)) *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Seagull - Wingull (Pokémon) *Hippopotamus - Dumbo *Ape Family - Infernape, Monferno, and Chimchar (Pokémon) *Rhinoceros - Torterra (Pokémon) *Bear - Ursaring (Pokémon) *Surprise Animal - Charizard (Pokémon) *The Indians - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Bridget (An American Tail) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Tanya (An American Tail) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Indian Chief's Wife - Terk (Tarzan) *Brave and Squaw - Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina (1994)) *Mr. Starkey - Tournament Crocodile (Disney's Robin Hood (1973)) Chapters: #Fievel Pan Part 1 - Main Title ("The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Flaversham Family #Fievel Pan Part 2 - Papa's Argue/Bedtime/The Shadow #Fievel Pan Part 3 - Fievel Chases His Shadow/Olivia and Fievel Meet #Fievel Pan Part 4 - Timothy and Jaq Meet Fievel/Fievel Teaches the Children to Fly #Fievel Pan Part 5 - "You Can Fly" #Fievel Pan Part 6 - Meet Captain Jenner and his Soldiers/Sullivan vs. Dragon #Fievel Pan Part 7 - A Close Shave/Captain Jenner Attacks Fievel and the Flaversham Children #Fievel Pan Part 8 - Meet the Lost Crows/Dot Tries to Kill Olivia #Fievel Pan Part 9 - "Following the Leader"/Captured By the Pink Elephants #Fievel Pan Part 10 - Fievel and Olivia Meet the Mermaids/Captain Jenner Kidnaps Cholena #Fievel Pan Part 11 - Fievel Tricks Captain Jenner/Saving Cholena #Fievel Pan Part 12 - Captain Jenner's Next Plan #Fievel Pan Part 13 - "What Made the Red Man Red" #Fievel Pan Part 14 - Dot Helps Captain Jenner #Fievel Pan Part 15 - Big Chief Fievel/'I Had a Mother Once' #Fievel Pan Part 16 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Jenner #Fievel Pan Part 17 - "The Elegant Captain Jenner"/Fievel's Present #Fievel Pan Part 18 - The Explotion/Fievel Saves Dot #Fievel Pan Part 19 - Olivia Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle #Fievel Pan Part 20 - Fievel vs. Jenner/'Jenner Is A Codfish' #Fievel Pan Part 21 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END #Fievel Pan Part 22 - End Credits Segment of: *A Nixcorr26 Christmas Gift Followed by: *Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers See also: *Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers *Jenner (Hook) *Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Dot (Tinker Bell) *Pikachu and the Neverland Pirates Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies